User talk:TinkTonk
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Shipping page. If you haven't done so already, please take a look at this short summary of what this wiki is all about and how you can contribute to it. A longer version that goes into some more detail on the "dos" and "don'ts" is also available (there aren't many "don'ts", so no worries!). The and pages will help you stay updated on the latest edits, blog entries and forum posts. Need help? Feel free to contact me or another administrator if you're having any problems. On talk pages, you should after your message. Thanks again, and have fun editing! Jonny Manz (talk) 17:54, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Edit warring TinkTonk, please stop making this edit without providing cited examples of fan fiction or fan art in which Flam is shipped with Rarity or Twilight. And again, your claim that "Flim and Flam... grow into more honest business-ponies" is blatantly and patently false, regardless of your obsession with them and willful misinterpretation of episode events. Further edit warring will result in a block. Thank you. 12:04, October 2, 2018 (UTC) But I did not write that bit about them growing into honest businessponies. It was already there when I first visited the page. All I did was give the page some fine-tuning, and Rarity and Twilight are ''shipped with Flam in many fan arts and fanfictions. TinkTonk (talk) 12:28, October 2, 2018 (UTC) :Fine, but changing such wording as "usually seen as twins" to "''always seen as twins" is a subjective blanket statement because some fan works exist where they aren't biological twins. As for the shipping part, like I said, please provide examples. 12:51, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Okie-dokie-lokie. What kind of examples should I use? Also, there are no examples of shipping with Applejack, the spa ponies or Trixie, so....? TinkTonk (talk) 12:53, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Also, what exactly do you mean by "willful misinterpretation of episode events"? TinkTonk (talk) 13:09, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Don't show ME examples, TinkTonk; I don't have the time/patience to look through all that fan fiction and fan art you're linking on my talk page. Cite the examples on the page itself with Template:Cite web. 11:58, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Well how do I do that? What do you mean by "cite" on that page? What are you suggesting I do with it? TinkTonk (talk) 12:01, October 26, 2018 (UTC) :By "cite", I mean make citations. Like when you're writing a book report for school - you cite your research. The instructions are on the template page above. Here's an example: : :"url" is a link to the fan work. :"title" is the name of the fan work. :"author" is the creator of the fan work. :"date" is when the fan work was first posted or published. :"accessdate" is when the work was most recently clicked on. : 12:08, October 26, 2018 (UTC) So where do I do that? What do I do with it? How do I cite it? TinkTonk (talk) 12:10, October 26, 2018 (UTC) :If you're adding a statement like "Flim/Flam is shipped with Twilight", you add a citation at the end of it using the reference template I explained above. For example, this... : :...becomes this. :diaryofhannah (2015-03-31). Stuck in a Ship With You. Retrieved on 2018 October 26. :See here for more examples: https://mlpfanart.fandom.com/wiki/Flim_and_Flam?diff=90866&oldid=90856 12:22, October 26, 2018 (UTC) I'm going to be nice and ignore the insult, as I'm very used to it, and say thanks. I'll remember that if I need to cite something in the future. Thanks.TinkTonk (talk) 12:27, October 26, 2018 (UTC) :The insult was out of line, I apologize for that. We can both be spared frustration in the future if you ask for an explanation first, and my talk page is always open. 12:33, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Okie-dokie-lokie. Thanks.TinkTonk (talk) 12:35, October 26, 2018 (UTC)